From a Broken Heart
by Tifa's7thHeaven
Summary: I suck at writing summaries. It's an InoxShino pairing, that's all you need to know. Now...READ AND REVIEW...please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The two who sat opposite each other were a perfect contrast. She was talkative, impulsive, and short-tempered. He was silent, passive, and patient. She wanted someone by her side to comfort her. He couldn't care less. She expressed her emotions freely, but he was a stolid stone. Together, they highlighted each other's personality and made a perfect, though unexpected pair.

It was a quarter past nine. The bustling diner had long ago been relieved from its continuous stream of customers, leaving the diner alone to the two of them. Outside, the cloud-filled sky sent teardrops splashing against the softened soil roads and made faint thuds as it hit the glass of the front window. Occasionally, a brightly colored umbrella would pass by as its holder hurried home. Shino Aburame, peering out the window, raised his hand to his face to adjust his black-tinted shades.

Ino Yamanaka, who sat across from Shino propping her head up with her left arm, which firmly rested on the table, peered into her lover's glasses, trying to look through them as if she were trying to read his thoughts.

One of the waitresses passed by the table and placed a milkshake in the center of the table, then handed Shino two straws in exchange for a handful of yen. Ino's eyes brightened as she squealed in delight. It was chocolate, her favorite flavor. She tried the other flavors before, but she developed a particular addiction to the chocolate.

She had only called Shino out to be with him, and he had bought her something. She always thought of him as being cold and unemotional, but now she felt regretful that she had judged him before getting to know him.

He passed her a straw and stuck his own into the frothing cup. He watched as the moisture that had formed on the outer surface dripped down and combined with the other droplets. Ino also broke the surface of the milkshake and took a long, pleasurable sip.

Just then, the door swung open and Shino quickly grabbed his glasses to prevent them from blowing off. Drops of rain flew onto the couple, soaking their clothes and hair.

"There you are!" came a familiar voice from the doorway. It was a loud annoying voice, which sent a shiver down Shino's spine. Kiba Inuzuka ran into the diner with his adorable little puppy, Akamaru, desperately hanging onto the top of Kiba's head as he jerked it back and forth. Hinata Hyuga hesitantly followed him in and blushed when she saw Shino, quickly looking down and playing with her index fingers.

"C'mon, Shino! Kurenai-sensei wants to see us!" Shino winced as he heard Kiba's annoying voice again. Shino swiftly got up from his chair and turned towards Ino, who had also risen to her feet.

"But what about…" Ino started, but was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"It's for you. Enjoy it." Shino then embraced Ino and held her, before joining his squad members as they exited the diner. Ino sat back down. It was one of the few times she had gotten to hear her lover talk, and it filled her with a sense of joy. She sat alone in the diner for what felt like an eternity before she focused her attention back to the tempting dessert, which she was sure she could hear calling out her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The looming, dark clouds above shot down icy droplets upon the three that made their way towards the edge of town to reunite with their sensei. Shino's mind raced to think just why Kurenai had called them out tonight, of all nights. Hinata shivered, letting out a soft whimper as she pulled her jacket closer to her body.

Kiba stopped, looking down at his feet. "Hinata…you can go home if you want." Hinata hesitated for a moment, then turned and walked back towards the village.

The two left stood in the rain alone for a while. Shino reached up to adjust his glasses, and realized that Kiba formed his right hand into a fist. Kiba pivoted around and swung his fist towards Shino's face. Startled at his teammate's random act, Shino just stood there, frozen in shock.

Kiba's fist landed into Shino's face. Shino's arm shot up knocking his fist away as he staggered back. "What was that for?" Shino yelled, his temper reaching an unusually high level.

"Didn't you remember? It was Hinata's birthday today, but YOU never showed up. We searched the whole village for you and find you with a girl from another squad!" Kiba's breathing hastened as he recounted the last couple of hours.

"So Kurenai never called for us. You just wanted to bring me out for this?" Shino replied, showing no sign of any emotion.

"Don't change the subject!" Kiba swung again at Shino, this time knocking him to the ground. "You put your squad members before anyone else. That's how these three-man teams were designed! You're a disgrace."

Kiba saw Shino trying to pick himself up. He dashed towards his squad member and kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling across the ground once more. Then, without saying anything else, he turned and walked away, leaving Shino on the ground, cold and alone in the pouring rain.

"Shino!" Ino came in range of the spot of where they were to meet. It was a deserted side road at the edge of town. The two were the only occupants on the road, since it was so early in the morning. The sun had just risen above the mountains to the left, casting shades of orange and pink across the morning sky.

As Ino moved closer, Shino gazed into her eyes from behind his shades. The golden rays of sunlight reflected off of her eyes, creating a sparkling twinkle. She stopped, looking up at him and flashed a smile.

"You look…nice today." Shino complimented her. Ino blushed, wrapping her arms around her lover. Shino returned her gesture by placing his arms around her stomach. She felt so comfortable in his arms, more comfortable than she had ever felt before.

"You left me there alone last night. I had to drink that whole thing by myself. You do know I'm on a diet, right?" Ino had lowered her voice for a change. Last night. Shino's mind raced to his conversation with Kiba. A picture of Hinata popped up in his head and, suddenly, he felt uncomfortable holding Ino.

Shino looked down at the girl he held in his arms. Her head was buried into his chest, so he decided to let it go for now. When he finally did withdraw his arms, it took her a second or two to realize the moment was over.

Ino's cheeks turned a bright crimson, and she looked down at the ground to keep her lover from noticing. The couple began to walk towards no particular destination. The ground squished beneath their feet with each step, due to the overabundance of rainwater the night before.

They walked in silence for a while, making their way to the center of the village. Soon, large crowds poured into the streets, making it harder to walk through. By the position of the sun, and number of people out and about, Shino guessed that it was close to mid-day. The narrow roads quickly became impassable and the couple ducked into an open-roofed diner to wait for the bustling crowds to settle.

Ino had not eaten anything for breakfast this morning, and her stomach gurgled out a desperate signal for food. Shino let out a soft chuckle. It was very unlike him to show any emotion at all. "You know, it's not very healthy to starve yourself. Is there anything you want?"

"No, that's alright. I'll buy it this time." Ino turned towards the long string of customers lined up at the ordering counter. "We should get in line." Ino grabbed Shino by the arm and pulled him into the line. Shino removed his hand from his pocket, and Ino slipped her hand down to grasp her partner's.

After about half an hour, the two worked their way up to the front of the line. They approached the counter to place their order, when suddenly, a boy not much younger than they were rushed between them, pushing Ino forward, and knocking Shino in the side of the head.

Shino saw his lover falling forward and instantly, his lightning-fast reflexes kicked in. His hand shot out of his pocket and reached forward grabbing Ino by the hand and turning her to face himself. His glasses were already loosened from the blow to his head, and the sudden movement forced them to fall from his face.

For a split second, their eyes met. Ino looked up into his eyes and could easily read his pain. Perhaps, the reason he wore shades that could not be seen through and chose to remain emotionless was to hide the pain and hardships that he had to go through in his life. But what he possibly could have gone through, Ino could not even think of.

Shino looked away closing his eyes tightly so no one else would be able to see into his eyes. He reached down to pick up his glasses, then placed them back over his eyes. The boy who had knocked into the two now approached them.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy apologized. His hair was a tangled, blue mess. He wore his headband on his forehead, slightly ajar, with elongated strings that stretched down his back. His clothes were tattered and worn near the elbows and knees, and he had several scratches covering his face.

"Yeah, just be more careful from now on." Ino shouted as the boy, pushed his way through the still crowded streets. Ino turned back to the counter and placed her order with the lady working behind the desk. After she was done, she reached into her ninja tool box, which was attached to her right leg. "What? My wallet's gone!" She cried.

"Heh…and he did it with such skill." Shino replied. Shino turned to look down the street where the boy had disappeared to. "You don't mean…that stupid kid set us up!" Ino shouted.

"To go unnoticed like that, he must be and expert. Come on. Let's go teach him not to take what's not his." And with that, Shino dashed off to pursue the pickpocket. "Awww, we have to give up our spot in line? But we waited so long!" Ino hesitated, but finally gave in and took off to follow Shino.


End file.
